Ivory the Enchantress
by ToastyTheBagel
Summary: A new danger is brewing nearby Hogwarts, a danger more powerful than Voldemort. Can anyone stop it?
1. The New Arrival

It was a new school year at Hogwarts. The Express had just pulled in to the school. Hagrid could be heard bellowing for the first years to follow him. Many familiar faces got off the train. Harry Potter, of course, was one of them. Despite most people now being used to seeing "the boy who lived", he still got some stares. Also present were his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley was also hanging around them, seemingly irking Ron. 

There were many new arrivals, mainly first years. However, there was one exception. There was a transfer student, transferring directly into her 7th year, something nearly unheard of for Hogwarts. If you didn't get in at the age of 10 for your first year, then you weren't getting in.

This girl's full name was Ivory Sorceria Magus Emrys-Caledonensis. She was a pureblood wizard unlike any that had come before her. She was a direct descendent of Myrddin Caledonensis (sometimes known as Myrddin Emrys, Myrddin Wyllt or Merlin the Magician.) and also has blood from perhaps the world's first true Wizard in her, Simon Magus. Even a family as stuck up as the Malfoys admitted the extent of her pureblood ancestry made them (the Malfoys) look like Mudbloods at best.

Her family had educated her up to the equivalent of a 6th year Hogwarts student. However, her family felt it was important for her to spend her final year of education in a more social environment. Saying she had a 6th year education was a bit misleading, to tell the truth. She had the book education up to that point, but her magical abilities were beyond anything known before. Whispers spoke of her magical ability being even vastly superior to that of Albus Dumbledore's. She merely had to hold a wand and desire an effect for it to happen. In fact, with less complicated feats (such as simple levitation or an easy transmogrification), she didn't even need a wand. She could practically will it to happen and it did.

As she got off the train, she was unsure of where to go. Surely, she didn't belong with the first years. Perhaps, she decided, she will follow Harry Potter. It was really the only person she knew, even if in name only. She was following them to carriages that appeared to be pulled by nothing. A quick willing to figure out the truth revealed to her only that they were actually pulled by some sort of creature she didn't recognize. The only name she could think of for them was "nightmare horses", so she decided to call them that. She wasn't sure she wanted to be around these nightmare horses. Happily, this was not to be the case. A witch flagged her down and pulled her to the side.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she said, "Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to escort you personally to the school, due to your exceptional circumstances."

Ivory smiled and thanked McGonagall. Surely, this is the sort of treatment she'd get throughout the year. After all, she had the blood of the greatest wizards of all time in her veins. If anyone deserved special treatment, it was definitely herself.

A note should be made here about her ancestry. While it is true that Ivory is descended from Myrddin Wyllt and Simon Magus, most in her family do not share her ability. Though they are all exceptionally powerful wizards and witches, they are all constrained by the normal laws of magic. (Such as needing a wand, needing to say trigger words for spells and so on.) Though, Ivory herself was not. True, she needed a wand in order for complicated magic to work, she didn't need trigger words. She surpassed limitations known to every other magic using person, including Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. (As an aside, one branch of the family, universally disdained by the rest, married into a Muggle family. Though none of the Emrys-Caledonensis family is aware of this, due to the disowning of that branch so many generations ago, that branch eventually spawned James Potter, and thus Harry Potter himself. Ivory was completely unaware that she was Harry Potter's very distant cousin. Had she known this, she most certainly would not have been wondering how to get him in bed.)

Ivory was escorted by Professor McGonagall to a special seating area away from the rest of the Houses. It would be inappropriate for her to sit with any one house since she had not been officially sorted yet. Of course, it would also be vastly improper for her to be sitting with the staff. So, a special area was set up for her, with a simple charm on it so she wouldn't be noticed by the other students. Ivory was slightly disappointed in this, as she wanted to stand out and be noticed. She considered breaking the charm, a trivial feat for the likes of her, but decided to respect the staff's decision.

She watched as nervous first years were sorted into the various houses. It seemed to her this year's population of students had an awfully high number of students in Ravenclaw. Slytherin seemed to have the lowest. She wondered if this was normal? She caught herself almost using magic to scan the student's minds to see how the distribution was. Again, she wanted to be respectful of the staff's wishes, at least for her first day. After that, she felt, she should have the right do whatever she wants magic-wise. After all, she had the blood of Simon Magus himself in her. The sin of Simony was named after him! Surely they can't expect too much in the way of good behavior after the descendent of a man who inspired a sin.

After the feast was over, Professor McGonagall came to Ivory and escorted her to the office of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, intently observing a glass sphere, some sort of crystal ball it seemed, apparently perplexed at what he saw. He seemed slightly worried as well.

"Headmaster?" McGonagall asked, "The new student, Ivory Emrys-Caledonensis, is here to see you, as you requested."

"Oh yes," he said genially, "please, show her in. We have much to talk about." Ivory walked in and took a seat.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she asked as sweetly as she could. Having Dumbledore as her ally would surely allow her to do as she wished with no repercussions at Hogwarts.

"Miss Emrys-Caledonensis," he said, "Your family has requested you to be enrolled here for one year. Of course, I was only too happy to make these special arrangements. No previous member of your family has been educated at Hogwarts. They've all chosen to learn magic from their parents and other relatives."

"Yes," said Ivory with so much sweetness dripping from her voice that Dumbledore had to fight down the urge to brush his teeth, "It's an honor to be able to come here to Hogwarts."

"I'm happy you decided to come here," he said, "As I just said, it is quite an honor to have a member of the esteemed Emrys-Caledonensis family attending. There was some speculation that your father was going to send you to Beauxbatons instead. However, there are a few matters to attend to. First, we need to have you assigned to a house. Even though you will only be here one year, you still need to have a house. We decided to do it personally here in my office, as we felt it would be awkward to do in front of all the other students, considering your age and circumstances."

Ivory cringed to herself. Would she have to wear that awful hat? It can't possibly be in fashion this year. It might mess up her hair! How can someone with messy hair influence the powerful!

Dumbledore chuckled, seemingly anticipating what she was thinking. "Of course," he continued, "you'll need to wear the Sorting Hat to be properly sorted."

Visibly cringing this time, she put the floppy hat on her head. _Oh, you are a complicated one_ she heard in her head. The hat was talking to her? _Your destiny is not what you would expect, young one. But very well, I see now where you must go._

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed, and then went silent.

Slytherin! Ivory was stunned! It was the most uncouth of the houses! This was awful!


	2. The Chapter Without a Good Name

Chapter 2: The Chapter With Out a Good Name

Slytherin was awful, Ivory thought. They're all evil, according to her father. Really, if you thought about it, all the houses were below her. Where could she go? Hufflepuff? They're just a bunch of losers who think they're better than everyone else. Gryffindor? Fool hardy idiots. Ravenclaw? No, they're a bunch of geeks.

Ivory concluded that none of the houses were right for her, and Slytherin was just as bad as any of the others. Professor McGonagall showed her to the Slytherin common room, where she was met by Professor Snape. He looks depressed, she thought. Although, she thought, he seemed happier after getting a good look at her.

"Professor Snape," McGonagall said, "This is Ivory Emrys-Caledonensis, the transfer student. I'm quite sure you know of her." She said it more as a statement than a question.

"Of course," he said, "Dumbledore personally informed me of her arrival." He looked her over and then summoned one of the prefects to find a bed for her to sleep in. Ivory was lead off, and Snape went to his office.

Once alone in his office, Snape started thinking about Ivory. She was, undoubtedly, the most perfect female specimen he had ever seen. Though he usually didn't care for his students, this Ivory Emrys-Caledonensis was different. He would find a way to have her. However, he knew, overcoming her immense magical ability would be difficult. The simplest idea is to brew up a potion which would render her subservient to him. While this seems like a good idea, she could very possibly have charms on herself so such potions would not work. With her skill in magic, Snape felt, this was a very real possibility. He sat alone in his office for quite a while longer, considering his options.

Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin Common Room, Ivory was the center of attention. This was what she loved. Guys were crowding around her, in an attempt to get near her. She looked over them all. Surely, one of them was worthy of her attention. After several minutes of mentally narrowing them down, she decided on a fifth year named Dick Salmon. What a silly name, she thought. His real name was Richard, so she decided she'd call him Rick instead. Rick Salmon. Much better.

She picked him out and quite explicitly told him he was taking her to Hogsmeade that night. He, of course, protested that they weren't allowed in Hogsmeade except on School-sanctioned trips. The first one was at least a month away.

She laughed and said, no, that restriction didn't apply to her. Nor did it apply to him, so long as he was with her. Surely, they wouldn't mind if she went. After all, it would do Hogwarts no good in the eyes of the Emrys-Caledonensis family if their daughter were to get in serious trouble the first day. Besides, it'd be simple enough to alter memories if it came to that.

After several more hours of attention from the Slytherin boys, she took Rick by his hand and said he was coming to see her in her new room. As they went up the stairs to the girl's dorm, the floor went flat under Rick's feet and he went sliding down back into the common room. Ivory shook her head. What a ridiculous concept! With barely any effort of will, she broke the spell that made the floor flatten and Rick went up the stairs into the Girl's dorms. As an afterthought, she restored the spell. It'd keep those idiots in the Common room from following after her.

She took him into her room which, unusually for Hogwarts, was a single occupant room. She magically locked the door and took her clothes off for Rick. He stood there; obviously stunned that she was now naked in front of him.

"If you're going to be dating me," she told him, "I have to make sure you can fuck." She laid down on the bed and continued, "So come over here and show me what you can do."

Rick, of course, was at the age where guys are eternally horny. He wasted no time in getting over to her. Among other things, he learned of ways to his (magic) wand that the creators of it probably didn't intend.

After they had finished having sex, Ivory got dressed again and said, "You were all right. You finished pretty fast, though. Work on that. Make sure you're ready to leave at 8:30 tonight." With that, he was expelled from her room so she could "get ready", even though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon.


	3. Dumbledore's Concern

Back in his office, Dumbledore was getting more worried by the minute. He had been probing and divining for the entire time since the Feast in the Great Hall had ended. It was now six at night, he'd been at this for hours, and it didn't look good.

A Demon had materialized, seemingly in a hollow underneath Hogsmeade. Its power was beyond anything Dumbledore had ever experienced. Even if he was wrong and the Demon was only half as strong as Dumbledore thought, it was still the most powerful thing in existence. There's the rising problem with the imminent return of Voldemort and now this.

Dumbledore decided he couldn't risk having anyone else involved with this. He would have to travel to the Demon alone and see what its intentions were. Being a Demon, they likely weren't good. Though Hogsmeade should be abandoned, he decided not to do that just yet. It may cause a panic. The Demon could easily go on a killing spree.

He prepared to leave that very night, but before he did, he put the most powerful protections around Hogwarts that he knew of. If the Demon decided to invade Hogwarts, it'd have to fight down some truly awesome protections.

Knowing he may not return, he left orders with the four Heads of Houses on what to do should he perish in his confrontation. His plans detailed the defenses that should be taken up. They were to send for Aurors immediately upon any sign of the Demon, and the students were to be sent home immediately via Floo network. Snape, who had the most knowledge of dark creatures, was to lead the defense. With defense plans finalized, Dumbledore set out for Hogsmeade.


	4. Snape's Plan

Snape inwardly cursed as Dumbledore's order got to him. He had nearly finished concocting a special potion that should work on Ivory. Letting it simmer, he began doing his research into this dark creature. Even with his expert knowledge of the Dark Arts and Dark Creatures, he had no idea what Dumbledore had detected. Snape feared it was a trap Voldemort had set up to lure Dumbledore away from the school. If so, it had worked perfectly. Snape cursed. Why didn't Dumbledore consult him first? 

Knowing he had no choice but to forgo his plans to seduce Ivory, he began mapping out a defense, should the Demon prove able to break Dumbledore's protections on the school.


	5. The Chapter After The Really Short One

Ivory had spent hours getting ready. She had used magic to create a very special robe. Much like Rick, she was at an age where she was forever horny. It's just that she had the willpower to control it, unlike Rick. She suspected Rick would have even done that weirdo Luna Lovegood, had he a chance. The robe she created was especially enchanted so that it maintained the illusion of something being worn underneath it. She intended to be naked under the robe, so it would be easy for her to do what she wished with Rick. Of course, she was able to turn the illusion off at will, which should make for some good teasing. She also made a special necklace. It was platinum with a big Ruby in the middle. The Ruby was enchanted to be able to record what was going on around it, much like a video camera. (That is, if Ivory had known what a video camera was. Like most wizarding folk, she had no concept of muggle technology.) The ruby essentially worked like a wizard camera. The difference between the two was that whereas a wizard camera only took a single scene (albeit, a moving scene), the ruby would capture any length of time. Wizard pictures never really changed or evolved, except in very special circumstances. 

Ivory looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair needed to be grander! After fussing with it, she finally used magic to keep it in the proper position. She turned it blond and decided that was a big improvement.

She looked down and decided her breasts weren't big enough. With just a thought, they expanded and grew until they were nearly a D cup. That, she thought to herself, was much better. She realized she could most certainly do better than this 5th year clod Rick, but decided she didn't have the time to find someone new right now. He'd have to do, at least for a few weeks.


	6. The Trip to Hogsmeade

Rick had, indeed, arrived at the proper time, obviously excited about this. Ivory knew that he was probably expecting more sex, and he'd get it in due time. They walked outside of the school and onto the grounds. Ivory was originally just going to apparate out of the school, but really didn't feel like going through the trouble of breaking the protections preventing that and then restoring them. 

So, they decided to just walk until they were able to apparate again. It only took around 15 minutes for them to get off the grounds. Ivory noticed, with quite a bit of satisfaction, that Rick was practically drooling over her newly enhanced chest. Though, she also noticed, he looked a bit nervous at leaving the school grounds with out permission.

"I told you not to worry about it," she said to Rick, "I've used some magic to ensure no one sees us leaving or notices we're gone." Rick was dubious about this claim, Ivory was sure, but he wasn't saying anything. As is right, she reflected, after all, who is he to question her?

They got to the edge of the grounds and she apparated them both. Hogwarts had this ridiculous rule about not teaching people to apparate until 6th year. Rick was clueless. Ivory felt a surge of ego come over her as she remembered apparating accidentally when she was only 13. It took most people weeks, if not months, to learn how to do it correctly. They appeared right on the edge of Hogsmeade and began to walk around it.

Meanwhile, in the newly constructed hollow beneath Hogsmeade, Dumbledore had come face to face with the demon.

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked the demon.

"It is not your concern," the demon replied, in a hissing voice, "I do what is required of me."

"I can not let you do what you will," Dumbledore said, "Demons aren't known for being beneficial to people. Again, demon, I ask of you: What is your intent here?"

"Can not let me?" the demon laughed, "I'd like to see you stop me."

"I've faced challenges greater than you," came the reply, "The whole wizarding world will rise against you if that is what is required of them."

"I don't want the world, Dumbledore. All I want is one single person. She already is on her way, I can sense. Once I have her, you will no longer be bothered by me."

Dumbledore was quite worried he knew who this person was.


	7. The End Of This Awful Thing

Ivory and Rick had been wandering around Hogsmeade for about an hour now. She'd occasionally flashed off her illusion for a moment, to allow Rick to see whatever he could under her robe. It had worked splendidly, and they were in an alley making out when something caught Ivory's attention. It sounded like something was calling to her. It formed a sense of want in her. She had to find the source of this. 

"That's enough," she said to Dick, breaking off their kissing, "We'll do more later."

"What? Why?" he said, nearly whining.

"Because I said so," she replied, "We don't need to do it all now. Can you hear that?" she asked. It was getting louder.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," she said, sounding distracted, "Wait for me here. I have to try to find something." She didn't want anyone seeing whatever this was. It was hers!

Ivory followed it. She couldn't quite pin it down so she wandered all over Hogsmeade. After nearly 10 minutes, she'd finally located it. It was below the ground. It was on the very edge of the town, no buildings around. It couldn't be coming from the basement of anywhere. Finally, she just apparated down.

To her great surprise, she was standing in a tunnel. It was just big enough for her to walk through. She followed it and heard voices coming from up ahead.

"See, Dumbledore," said a hissing one, "She is here!"

"I will not let you harm one of my students," she heard Dumbledore reply, "I will fight to the death if necessary." Dumbeledore had correctly assumed who the demon wanted.

"Stop with the dramatics, old man. Save those for someone who cares about them."

Ivory emerged into a cavern, and saw Dumbledore confronting the Demon. Ooohh! A Demon! He was what has been calling her. If she could make the demon her pet, she could whatever she wanted anywhere! She could even use it to stop Voldemort single handedly. She'd be a hero! Think of all the attention!

"Ahhh," the demon hissed at Ivory, "You are who I want. You're the one who is responsible for everything!"

"Demon!" Dumbledore bellowed, "Do not…" he was cut off by the Demon using a bit of magic to propel Dumbledore into the cavern wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"You've bothered me long enough, Dumbledore. I mean you no harm, I mean no one else harm in this world except the girl."

"Harm me?" Ivory asked, giggling. She was quite sure the demon couldn't. "You're funny." She fingered her wand, getting ready to use it. The wand had been specially made with three cores. It had been made with the string of a Dragon Heart, a strand of Unicorn tail, and the tail feather of a phoenix. All three were intertwined and acted as one. It was the only wand which didn't burn up when Ivory put her magic through it.

"Yes, I will," the demon told her, "You are disrupting this universe. Your power threatens to upheave everything. If you are allowed to continue, incalculateable harm will be done to existence."

"Oh well," she said, still giggling, "You'll think differently after you're my loyal servant. You'll love me and worship me then." With that, she pulled her wand out and willed the Demon to become her servant, her pet.

The demon's eyes went wide as he said, "No… your power… too much… how can one person wield so much?" And then his entire posture changed. It was obvious Ivory's magic had worked, as the demon looked at her lovingly.

Across the cavern, Dumbledore's felt frightened. With this much power, Ivory is more of a threat than anything. What if she turns it against everyone?

"See?" Ivory said, "I told you! Now, my pet, come to me." The demon obediently walked over to Ivory.

"What do you wish me to do, Mistress?" he asked.

"Just wait for one moment," she said and turned to face Dumbledore. "Now, I think you'll agree that…" Her words were cut short as a green magic bolt from the Demon hit her in the back and she fell on her face, seemingly dead.

The Demon laughed as a board materialized behind him that read: ME: 10 MARY SUES: 0. The 10 changed to 11 and then the board disappeared again.

"Stupid Mary Sues," he said, "Always thinking they can control me. I swear, they mess up more fandoms than I can count. I guess it's time to find the next." Still trying to get his breath back, Dumbledore watched as the Demon disappeared, set off on his ever lasting mission.

Author's Note: By now, you should understand this is a (likely poor) attempt at satire. I hope you liked it. I may bring the Mary Sue killing demon back in another story at some point. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, if you didn't enjoy it, maybe you at least were amused by the ending.


End file.
